And Isn't It A Tragedy?
by Brilliant But Insane
Summary: My life was perfect. I had friends, and a great job. He just had to show up with his sick way of thinking. Twisting my life and killing off my friends. For what? Absolutely nothing. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first fanfic for the Dark Knight. Criticism is welcome! Especially on behaviors, and scenes borrowed from the movie. Feel free to correct me. I'd really like to get the story right, so please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight.

* * *

Chapter 1

I remember what it was like before he came. Everything was a routine. I would wake up and get ready for my job as a personal assistant to Bruce Wayne, my close friend. I would eat breakfast and grab a quick coffee from Sour Lemon before going to Wayne Enterprises using a taxi or the subway. After work at five, I would head back the same way. Alfred, Bruce's butler, would bring me dinner even though I always told him not to. Occasionally, Bruce, Rachel and I would go out to a club. But like I said, that was _before _he came.

When he came, he changed _everything_. Bruce wouldn't let me take the subway or the taxi to work anymore. It became Alfred's job to drive me everywhere I needed to be. It wasn't safe to be out at night, even if you were in one of the most safest parts of Gotham. We didn't go out as much anymore, since Bruce and Rachael were so busy. Rachel being the assistant DA and Bruce being the masked vigilante known as Batman. Everyday, I waited anxiously for Bruce in the morning (Bruce graciously let me stay in his penthouse) so we could go to work together. I never slept fully anymore, only dozed.

And everyday, I would turn on the TV to watch the news for anything about the Joker or the Batman.

"I don't get it Kathy," my friend Mallory always called me Kathy, even though my real name was Katherine, "what's so interesting about the Joker anyway?"

"Oh I don't know.." I trailed off. I really didn't know what I found so interesting about the criminal. Rachel blamed it on the fact that I studied to be a psychologist, and was planning to be one, until Bruce offered me the job of being his personal assistant. The paycheck was hefty, and the job was easy. And since he was also one of my closest friends, I didn't refuse. I also tried to get him to lower my salary to what most other personal assistants get, although that plan didn't work. He even offered to let me live in his penthouse too. I think he just wanted some company because around the time he offered me the job, Rachel started to see Harvey Dent.

"You need a boyfriend."

"A what?" I asked, shocked. By myself, I was perfectly fine. I had friends, and a very busy job. Why do I need a man to make me happy?

"You know. A boyfriend. Face it Kathy, you haven't had a boyfriend since Jeff, and that was at least three years ago," Mallory said bluntly. Dating was never my thing. I didn't just "hook up" for one night. I wasn't like that.

"Four years ago," I corrected. Mallory groaned.

"Oh God, you need to get laid."

Sometimes I value Mallory for her honesty, but other times it was a bit frustrating. Just because she's been engaged to her boyfriend for a few months now, doesn't mean she has to butt into my love life.

"Just so someone else can have a chance to break my heart? I don't think so," I retorted. It was very tempting to press End Call since we were talking over the phone.

I heard Mallory sigh over the phone and someone yelling.

"Kathy? I need to call you later, my boss is being an asshole," she said apologetically.

"It's okay. I wouldn't want to get you fired," I said, understanding her situation, "I'll see you later."

"Kay. Bye."

I sighed in relief. I don't call people so they can bother me about my love life. I scanned Bruce's schedule. Shit. He was supposed to be at the grand opening of the new hospital wing for Gotham General. I dialed Bruce on my expensive iPhone that Bruce had given as a gift.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked as soon as he picked up.

"Uhh, nowhere. Why?"Bruce answered confused. I mentally slapped myself.

"You're supposed to be at the grand opening of the new hospital wing!" I yelled, already heading down to get a taxi or a ride from Alfred.

"Alright, calm down. Do you need a ride?"

I checked the clock before replying. "Yeah. How fast can you get here?"

"Never mind," I said quickly as I saw Bruce's car come into view. When he slowed down, I quickly climbed in.

"Hurry! We're so late."

Bruce looked at me amused.

"What?" I snapped. He turned back to look at the road.

"Aren't you supposed to make sure I get to these events on time?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at him and replied, "Mallory was talking to me on the phone and I didn't realize that it was already this late."

When we got there, I had to apologize for Bruce for being so late. I was his assistant, and that was my job. The event took forever. First there was the official opening ceremony with a lot of important official people speaking that lasted 2 hours, and then there was an after-party. What was this, a movie premiere?

During the party, I walked around, greeting people I knew and making small talk. Doing all this didn't require much thinking. I sighed. Sometimes I regret taking this job instead of becoming a psychologist like I had always wanted.

I didn't pay attention to where I was going, and consequently bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized. People had turned to stare at the small commotion. I blushed from the attention.

"It's alright miss..?" the man I bumped into trailed off.

"Katherine Chang," I said quickly. He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it.

"Liuetenant Gordon," he said smiling slightly. He had a kind face, despite working for the corrupt police force.

"Nice to meet you," I said sincerely. There is a difference between being sincere and polite. We conversed for a while about the new DA, Harvey Dent.

"How good do you think the new DA will be?"

"Oh I don't know, I haven't met him yet. My friend Rachel Dawes has though, she's the assistant DA," I said. I wasn't bragging about my connections, just stating a fact. Most people seem to be surprised about my modesty and honesty. Just because I have friends in high places doesn't mean I have to be snobby. My parents raised me with something called manners and I use them.

Bruce texted me saying that Alfred was in the front and waiting for us. Thank God. These heels were killing me.

"I have to go now, but it has been a pleasure meeting you."

Then I made my exit, and made my way to the entrance where Alfred was waiting for me.

* * *

This chapter is mostly introducing my character Katherine and her slight cynical way of thinking. Again, this is my first time writing a Dark Knight fanfic, so I would appreciate any help. The Joker will come in, just not yet. It's too early in the story to introduce him in, plus I'm kind of nervous writing about him. I don't think I can capture his personality right. Argh, writing is so hard.

-c.h


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight.

* * *

Chapter 2

As soon as Alfred got to the penthouse, I hopped out of the car. I was sleepy, and I just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. Before I went to my room, I turned to Bruce. "Going out again?" I asked. Bruce mumbled something I couldn't hear. You see, I wasn't supposed to find out about him being the Batman. I sort of pushed Rachel to tell me because I noticed the bags under Bruce's eyes, and the mysterious bruises and cuts that appeared out of nowhere. Rachel was in no way a squealer, but people have breaking points. It took what seemed like forever to get her to crack.

* * *

_"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Rachel said seriously. I nodded. She took a deep breath before speaking again. _

_"He's the Batman." _

_Was she serious? I felt giggles beginning to build. The Batman? Rich handsome Brucie, the masked vigilante? I looked at Rachel, scanning her eyes to find any sign to see if she was kidding._

_She wasn't. Her face was so serious and calm, it looked like someone had just died. _

_"Oh, you're serious," I said awkwardly. _

_"Of course I'm serious Kate," Rachel said impatiently. _

_"I don't believe it." _

_"You don't have to."_

_"Is it true? Brucie is the 'mysterious masked vigilante'?" I questioned, using quotes from the latest news article. _

_"You don't have to believe me Kate," Rachel said patiently. _

_"So he is. Don't you find it the least bit funny that Bruce is dressing up like a little kid on Halloween?" I grinned when I finished saying that. Rachel bit her lip._

_"It's not funny that he's risking his life most nights." _

_"If you skip that part it is," I persisted. Rachel laughed. Success! I made her laugh. _

_"But seriously, you can't tell anyone Kate," Rachel looked at me. _

_"I promise I won't."

* * *

_I toweled my hair dry. That bath felt good after standing in heels all day. Bruce was out saving the not-so innocent civilians of Gotham and Rachel was helping to convict criminals. What to do now?

From the corner of my eye, I saw the TV. I could always watch that. Right now, it was ten. That meant I could always catch the news.

"This is Tara Darrow, live from Gotham City Bank. It appears that the Joker has struck again, hitting a well-known mob bank. Police are hoping to track down the ever elusive Joker. We can only hope that Batman will find him for us. Back to you, Andrew."

"Thank you Tara. Please call the GCPD if you have any information on the whereabouts of the Joker. Do not walk home alone at night and remember to lock your doors. "

I snorted. As if locking our doors and windows could keep out a mass-murdering psychotic clown who managed to steal from the bank in broad daylight. The news trickled down into a story about a few crimes, but none were as big as the Joker's. I flicked through the other news channels. I was just in time to catch one with Harvey Dent making a speech.

What kind of city do we live in if criminals run free and the police can barely do anything about it? Our only hope was Batman and maybe our new DA Harvey Dent. He was having this press conference because he was just newly elected.

"These are hard times in Gotham. But we can only weather the storm and hope to bring it to an end. The night is always darkest before the dawn, and I promise you, the dawn is coming. Thank you," Harvey spoke to the reporters. He stepped down from the podium. His speech was really inspiring. If he's as good at putting criminals behind bars as he is with the press, then Gotham might finally be rid of its criminals.

When the news was over, I closed my eyes listening to the sounds of the city and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I peeked through my eyelashes. The sun was blinding at this part of day. I stretched and yawned. What time was it? A glance at the clock showed me that I wouldn't be late. It was only 7:13 AM, plenty of time to go through my morning routine and eat breakfast.

As soon as I dressed, I walked slowly to the kitchen. What to eat today? There was a blueberry muffin on the table with a card next to it.

_Katherine- _

_You were sleeping so I didn't wake you up. Get off early because we're finally going to meet Rachel's new "friend". _

_Bruce _

Tonight should be interesting..

* * *

"You're late," a snotty voice said. I rolled my eyes at the secretary.

"Nice to see you too Meredith," I retorted. She was a pain in the ass. I don't know why Bruce didn't just fire her. Meredith turned red. I walked past her to the elevator. While I was waiting, someone called.

"Hello?"

"Hey sleeping beauty."

"Whatever Bruce. Does Rachel know that we're going to meet her friend?"

"Er, maybe not."

"You know it's wrong to spy on her right?"

"I'm just making sure she's safe."

"Right. Like I'll believe that."

Silence was heard on the other line.

"Where are you?" I asked. My job was mostly to track all of his appointments and make sure that he arrived. Other than that, I didn't have anything. I mostly just talked to Bruce and sat through meetings with him.

"Waiting for you," he replied. He was leaning against the wall. Bruce looked up and waved. I ended the call and walked briskly to where he stood.

"Is there a meeting today?" I asked.

"No, today, we're going to the bank."

"The bank? What for?"

"Well, you're going to the bank. You need a dress tonight."

"Aren't we just going to spy on Rachel and Harvey?" I asked confusedly.

"You don't think we're going to do that in jeans and a t-shirt do you?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"They're going to be at a restaurant and they won't let you in if you don't follow the dress code."

"Don't you own the place?"

"Stop whining. You just don't want to wear a dress."

"You caught me," I said smiling. Dresses weren't exactly my favorite choice of wear. They weren't as comfortable for me as jeans and a t-shirt were.

After I withdrew some money for a dress, I went to East Gotham Mall. I tried on so many dresses that I lost count. Finally, I found the perfect dress. Right on time too. I was supposed to meet Bruce at 6, and it was 5:15 P.M. right now.

The dress was black, with beaded floral motif. It was simply stunning. There was the slight problem that besides going to spy on Rachel, I had no where else to wear it. Oh well.

I'm sure Bruce would throw another party that I could wear it to.

I headed home with my purchase and showered.

Dried, combed, and braided my hair within 15 minutes. I then continued to apply concealer, tan eyeshadow, heather pink blush, and lip gloss.

I slid my feet into my favorite dark purple high heels and I was ready. I glanced at the clock. 5:59.

Not a minute to spare. Bruce was always on time, whereas I was usually running late.

I left my room and wasn't surprised to already see Bruce downstairs.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

I don't know what kind of creepy stalkerish thing that Bruce had to do to find out what restaurant Harvey and Rachel were going to, but I didn't really want to find out.

I knew that Bruce was protective of Rachel and that he liked her a lot. I never pried into what he was doing, because if he wasn't busy being Gotham's Dark Knight, he was watching over Rachel and me.

So lost in my thoughts that I blocked out everything, I only vaguely heard Bruce say, "Let's put some tables together."

"I don't think they'll let us," Harvey said. How naive. Bruce owned almost everything in the city, but I couldn't expect Harvey to know that. He didn't seem the type to worry about money, and I wasn't either.

Just that being with Bruce all the time made you notice the class differences.

"Oh, they should. I own the place," Bruce said, and gestured to some waiters. I knew that Rachel might be furious later, but there really wasn't anything I could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Nice to see you here too, Katherine," Rachel said a little coolly. Uh oh. Not good. She used my full name. Boy was I going to get in trouble later.

"Hi, Rachel." I sent her a look saying that I had nothing to do with this. Harvey cleared his throat slightly. Rachel stared at the menu. Since it seemed like Rachel had no intention of introducing me to Harvey, I took the liberty.

"Katherine Chang," I said, holding my hand out for Harvey to shake.

"Harvey Dent."

He had a very firm shake. I believed that when you shake someone's hand, it tells you a lot about that person.

Harvey's told me that he was a good, strong person. But many people crack under the pressure, and I wasn't sure if he would.

"So, the famous Bruce Wayne. Rachel has told everything about you," Harvey said. I guess he was trying to make it less awkward.

"I certainly hope not," Bruce said with a tight smile. I shot him a look. It seemed like he was being extremely rude to Harvey.

"How long have you and Rachel been seeing each other?" I said conversationally.

"A few weeks. How about you and Bruce?"

Unluckily for me, I had just taken a sip of water. I almost choked, but managed to not. I was laughing. Harvey looked confused, and both Rachel and Bruce were laughing with me.

"Uh, we're not dating," I explained. A look of comprehension dawned on his face. I think he thought we were laughing at him.

It was funny because Bruce and I've been friends since elementary, along with Rachel. I never even _thought _of the idea of dating Bruce. Not that it would be bad having one of my best friends as a boyfriend, but I always imagined him with Rachel.

The waiter came and asked for our orders.

We ordered and continued talking. Rachel had become a little more social by then, and I was happy. My phone rang. 'Sorry,' I mouthed.

Mallory had texted me.

**Mallory: where are u? **

I quickly texted back.

**at restaurant with bruce, rach, and dent. **

**Mallory: good. you said something about the bank earlier, and i was worried. **

**why? **

**Mallory: joker robbed a bank. **

**oh. g2g, we'll talk later. **

Bruce gave me a questioning look, and I mouthed 'Mallory'. Bruce gave me an understanding nod.

We were verging on the topic of politics, so I brought up Batman. Harvey's response was a surprise.

"Gotham City is proud of a citizen standing up for what they believe in."

"What kind of a city lets a masked vigilante run around?" I pressed, "This city should look up to officials, not some man running around pretending he's a bat."

I quickly texted Bruce,

**no offense just want to see what harvey says. **

"Look, whoever Batman is, he doesn't want to do it forever. He's looking for someone to take up his mantle."

"Would that someone be you?" I asked. Now, I was just curious as to what Harvey would say.

"Maybe," Harvey said, "If I'm up to it."

I would really like to believe that someone could take up Batman's mantle instead of Bruce going off every night, but I don't believe it. The GCPD was too corrupt, and so were the city officials. The good ones might be doing their best, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the scum in our city.

When Bruce and I got home, I asked him, "So, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About Harvey Dent "taking up your mantle"," I said, using air quotes to emphasize my meaning.

"I said I was going to throw him a fundraiser," Bruce replied.

"Which means?"

I already knew what he was going to say, but I just wanted to hear him say it. Besides, even if you've known a person your whole life doesn't mean they can't surprise you every now and then.

"I believe..that Harvey is the hero that Gotham needs."

"Hmm, well said. Night."

I went to my room and dialed Mallory's number.

"Hello?" Mallory asked in a sleepy voice.

"Hey Mal, it's me, Katherine."

"Oh. Oh!"

"What did you mean earlier in your text?" I asked curiously.

"There was something on the news earlier about the Joker robbing another bank. I knew you said something about going to the bank earlier, so I was worried," Mallory explained.

"Aww. I knew you were sweet deep down."

"Shut up."

I talked a little more with Mallory before hanging up. Another robbery? When was all the chaos going to stop? Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called. Bruce walked in.

"I'm throwing the fundraiser for Harvey in 3 days," Bruce stated, "Is that alright?"

"Is what alright?" I asked quizzically.

"You're the one who is going to be planning it, so I thought I would check to make sure if it was fine," Bruce explained.

"Of course I can finish it, I'm Katherine, remember?" I smirked. Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but don't go crying to me when you still haven't finished organizing and people start to arrive."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed him out of my room. I started making a mental list quickly to decide what we needed.

_Caterers, invitations, guards.. _

My thoughts trailed off. My bed was so comfortable and soft. I placed my head against the pillow and breathed. So soft and warm.. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the people who put me on their story alert, reviewed, and put this on their favorite stories list! Thank you! I'm trying to keep the fundraiser scene similar to the movie, but it's a little hard with my faulty memory. I can't really expect to keep watching it over and over again to get the lines right. All of this is from memory.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight.

Disclaimer 2: I forgot to mention this in the beginning of the story, but the title isn't my own creation. It's actually the title of a song by Jack's Mannequin.

* * *

Chapter 4

I smoothed out my dark blue dress. Despite the small time limit, I had managed to finish planning the party. By pulling in some favors, mainly using Bruce's name, I managed to secure a caterer and everything else the fundraiser would need. I was worried about the number of people that would show up. After all, this was Gotham's elite. With almost a party every night, parties planned last minute usually have the least number of people attending. When the party started at 7, I was pleasantly surprised. Apparently, I had underestimated the power of Bruce's name.

"Katherine, do you know where Master Bruce is?" Alfred whispered. My eyes widened.

"No.." I said. Where _was _Bruce? I haven't seen him all evening, but I had figured that he already showed up. Alfred handed me glass of champagne and disappeared. I sipped a little to help me loosen up and started conversing with those who were part of the Trust Fund Brigade but weren't too stuck up.

From the other side of the room, I could see Rachel and Harvey arrive.

"So you see, if I choose to make a deal with this company, my revenue might get bigger," some man in his mid-twenties explained. He was quite handsome really, but incredibly dull. I tried really hard not to space out.

"And.." he began.

"I'm sorry, this is really interesting," I interrupted, "but I have to go greet other guests."

He looked crestfallen, and I immediately felt bad. He must not have a lot of people who _really _listened to him talk. I made my way towards Rachel and Harvey.

Rachel waved and I quickly reached her.

"Hey Rachel, Harvey," I greeted. Both of them said their hello's. There was a weird look on Harvey's face, and Rachel must've noticed it too because she commented on it.

"Harvey Dent, scourge of the underworld, scared stiff by the Trust Fund Brigade," she teased. I laughed.

"The mob doesn't scare me, but these people do," Harvey said seriously. We made small talk until there was a hush in the crowd. Everyone turned towards the balcony. What I saw made me groan. Stupid Bruce for trying to impress Rachel. Did he really think walking in with two extremely hot stick-thin models would make her want to leave Harvey? Rachel looked annoyed, while Harvey looked like he had lost. I'm pretty sure he thought he had no chance against billionaire Bruce Wayne. It's too bad that it was the other way around.

"Where is Harvey? Man of the hour," Bruce said, "And Rachel? She is my dearest friend. You know, when Rachel first told me that she was dating Harvey Dent, I thought, the guy with the slogan, 'I believe in Harvey Dent'? But Rachel.. she saw something in him I didn't, and that's when I started paying attention to him."

Bruce continued his speech that I paid no attention to. I could tell from the beginning he was subtly insulting Harvey in his special way. Rachel looked infuriated. Quite like the way she's been looking a lot actually.

"I'm going to go talk to Bruce," I excused. Then I made my way over to him. He was standing on the balcony, with a glass of champagne in one hand staring out at Gotham's skyline.

"Just _what _do you think you're doing?" I hissed. Bruce seemingly didn't have an answer as he continued to sip his champagne with a blank expression.

"How can you show up late to your own fundraiser?" I scolded, "Not to mention show up with not one, but _two _girls on your arm. Do you not know how pissed off Rachel is because of your little speech?"

I used finger quotes around the word 'speech'.

"Kathy, stop nagging," Bruce said, "You need to relax a bit."

"I am not nagging!" I exclaimed.

"Yes you are."

"Whatever," I huffed, "Just don't be mad at me when Rachel comes and kicks your ass."

"Using swear words now are we?" Bruce said amused. He knew that I swore when I had some alcohol.

"Yep. Oh look, there's Rachel. I'm going to disappear now," I said while walking inside. Since Rachel left, Harvey looked lonely standing by himself. I went over to him and grabbed a flute of champagne from one of the waiters.

"Hey," he said looking glad to have someone to talk to.

"Hi. How are you enjoying the fundraiser?" I asked.

"It's... nice," Harvey said hesitantly.

"Please, no polite bullshit. Tell me what you really think," I said earnestly.

He laughed and replied, "It's boring."

"You didn't strike me as the type to be a loner Mr. Dent," I teased.

"I am."

We exchanged some more sentences that compared to the rest of the evening didn't really matter, because in the end, _he _came. No matter how joyous the gathering had started, it had ended in disaster with a knife to my throat. Rachel wandered back from the balcony where she had been talking to Bruce. I wondered what they had talked about. Probably about Harvey. Or maybe where things were going for them romantically. I excused myself from what I thought would be an awkward conversation and walked to the balcony that Rachel had just vacated.

Bruce stood there in silence. I walked towards his side.

"I think she won't wait," Bruce said finally. I knew what he was talking about.

"Why wouldn't Rachel wait?" I asked, doing my duty. I was his best friend. Rachel had been and still was, but she wasn't as close now that Bruce wanted to be romantically involved with her. Bruce couldn't really confide to her that he was in love with her now could he?

"She has _him_," Bruce said meaningfully.

"You mean Harvey," I clarified.

"He's probably going to fucking marry him," he seethed.

"Using swear words now are we?" I had replied using the same exact sentence he had said to me.

"Shut up," he mumbled. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Bruce, it's going to be okay."

"What do you know?" Bruce turned on me, "You've never been in love. Hell, you've barely dated anyone since Stephen!"

I cringed when I heard his name, but Bruce went on.

"All you do is sleep around. When are you going to have a real relationship? You can't just breeze through life like that!" he exploded. I slapped him.

"Shut up," I hissed, "You don't have a fucking clue what he did. And I _used _to sleep around, but do I do that anymore? _No_. I know more about relationships than you with your gazillion so-called relationships."

Bruce finally realized that he had hit a sore spot.

"I'm so sorry Kathy," Bruce apologized, "I'm just frustrated with this Joker thing and all the other shit that has been happening." I automatically forgave him. That was how our friendship worked. Rachel held grudges, but I was constantly forgiving. You start to learn how to forgive after numerous fights with Bruce and Rachel.

"It's okay," I said quietly. Stephen wasn't the ideal boyfriend. He was always putting me down, and I would take it. Snarky comments really, like "Should you really be eating that?". With the combined force of Bruce and Rachel, they finally convinced me that he wasn't good for me. When I broke up with him, I was a wreck. Stephen had ruined my confidence and self-esteem, and I had to work hard to get it back. Sometimes I still felt like I had to pretend that I was confident and in control. Play make-believe that I wasn't what Stephen had made me out to be.

Bruce wandered off, and I stared at the night sky. It was beautiful in this chaotic city wrecked with desolation and a rising level of crime. To me, nothing would be as beautiful as Gotham at night. It was breathtaking. I tucked my hair behind my ear. It had been left loose and long, just the way my mother had liked it. Sometimes we would watch TV and she would just comb my hair soothingly with her fingers. She said she loved it long because it felt like a smooth wave of silk. My father would always ruffle my hair a little, just enough to annoy Mom. She always slapped him playfully and told him not to mess up my hair. I missed them. Both of my parents had died in a car crash when I was in college.

I was startled out of my thoughts at the sound of a gunshot. I sneaked in to see what was going on. What I saw was a mess. Some people started screaming until the thugs pointed guns threateningly at them. And there he was, walking around like he owned the place. The Joker was drinking champagne casually, as if he wasn't waving a gun in everyone's faces. I searched for a face I recognized. Rachel was on the other side of the room and Bruce was nowhere to be found. I hoped I blended in with the rest of the Gotham's wealthy.

I watched with sick fascination as he danced around people, all the while questioning everyone on Harvey Dent's whereabouts. He was unpredictable, that much I could tell when he pulled out his knife on a poor man. A familiar clear voice snapped me out of my thoughts about this undoubtedly cruel man.

"Okay, stop," Rachel said firmly. I felt the need to reach out to her and yank her back into the sea of people. But she was too far away, and I felt frozen. What if something happened to her? Oh Rachel. You just had to be brave and noble didn't you?"

He slicked his green hair back and greeted her.

"Why _helloooo _beautiful," he said, "And you _are _beautiful. You must be Harvey's main squeeze."

Rachel gulped and stared at him reproachfully. There were an exchange of words, mostly silence for Rachel. I wondered why she didn't speak, but from the back where I was, I couldn't be sure if she was staying quiet or answering softly.

"Hey, hey, look at me," he said almost gently. When Rachel didn't listen, his voice turned rough. I noticed that he was waving around a knife instead of the gun he had been carrying earlier. When did he make a weapon switch? He began telling the story of how he received his scars which I didn't pay attention to. Rumor has it, he changes the story every time he tells it, so I saw no reason to pay particular attention to this version. He was gesturing with the knife the entire time, and it seemed to gravitate closer to Rachel's throat. I pushed my way to the front, and gulped. Always look before you leap I suppose.

"Stop." That one word took a lot of courage to say. When he turned his gaze to me, I felt like a little girl playing grown-up.

"Please," I added on. He kept his gaze on me and dropped Rachel. She stumbled, but managed not to fall ungracefully to the floor like I would've. He laughed in that unnerving voice of his.

"Now there's a girl with some manners!" he barked. I glanced at Rachel and saw that she looked a little relieved. But relieved about what? Then I saw Bruce as Batman punching the Joker. Ouch, that has got to hurt. I tried to sneak away by blending into the crowd, but one of the Joker's thugs grabbed me. I struggled even though I knew it was a hopeless cause. My dad used to joke that I was as weak as a newborn kitten. It's a lot of an exaggeration, but I was still pretty weak compared to others. The thug that grabbed me passed me to the Joker. He placed me in such a way in front of him that it would be impossible for any police or Bruce to shoot him without hurting me.

"Not to ah, _ruin _the party, bu-**t **you know, places to go, people to kill," he said with a little giggle at his own joke. I shivered as I felt the cold bite of steel against my throat. He made his escape with me as a human shield. And Bruce had been unable to stop him.

I knew this fundraiser had been a bad idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys so much for all the added story alerts and favorite story's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins/Dark Knight.

* * *

Chapter 5

When the elevator's doors opened, I finally had proof that not all of Gotham's wealthy were airheads. Someone had the nerve and brains to try and call the cops! Whoever it was had succeeded. The hall was swarming with cops, when I saw them, my mind surged with the possibility of escape. But like the air leaving a balloon, it quickly deflated. There was no way that they would catch him, not with the him using me as a shield. I was instantly reminded of the time when Bruce had come in after a long night of being Batman.

"What's wrong?" I had asked with concern.

"We missed him again."

"Haven't you ever caught him before?"

"He only gets caught when he wants to," Bruce had said grimly.

As soon as they saw me in the grasp of the Joker, their guns dropped slightly. They were thinking that there was no way they could save me. I knew that too. I wasn't really aware of what was going on until he dragged me into a white van.

"You're a quiet one aren't you?" he commented. I just blinked at him. I stared out the window and started humming. Humming always helped when I was nervous or frightened. Every few minutes or so, I would look at him out of the corner of my eye to make sure that I wasn't in danger of being killed. I started quietly singing.

_Guess what, I'm done writing your book  
The ending got twisted around  
But for all of the hell that it took  
The electrical wires  
They're hung in the walls  
In the room that I rent now_

He never moved from his position. He leaned back and appeared to be sleeping. I wondered if I could jump out of the car and glanced at the door.

"Don't even think about it," the Joker said with one eye opened watching me lazily. Damn. So much for an escape plan. I continued singing. I planned on staying awake the whole ride, but I fell asleep. The car jerked when we finally arrived, leaving me sprawled on the floor of the van. The Joker sighed and yanked me off the ground. He dragged me outside and I blinked slowly.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on the back of my head. Everything started to blur a bit, and then I could only hear voices.

"You better hope you didn't kill her," someone hissed. Then it was black.

I remembered a time when someone had told me that I had to be vicious. That I had to fight for what I wanted. Later I was at my favorite bar talking to the bartender.

"I wasn't raised to be vicious like a tiger or whatever," I told the bartender. He nodded sympathetically.

"I was raised to be polite and respect others. I wasn't raised to fight," I said and lifted my drink up to my lips.

I wasn't raised to be ferocious, but now I would have to be. I would have to go against what I was raised to be to survive in the hands of this madman. There wasn't going to be a sympathizer that would help me. I would have to help myself in order to live.

When I woke up, I was alone. The room was dark, the only light coming from a window. I walked slowly over to the window, ignoring the pounding of my head and peered downwards. It was too high to jump out of alive. I sighed. Why couldn't the Joker be stupid enough to give me a room with an escape exit? But if he was that stupid, he would've been caught already. That was a stupid question even in my head. There was the sound of the door being unlocked and I quickly ran back into the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Get up," he said gruffly, "I know you're awake." I instantly sat up and smelled food. He handed the plate of cold pizza to me and I took it gratefully. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I smelled it. It was cold, and I hated cold pizza. I wrinkled my nose, but decided to eat it. Wouldn't like him to think I was ungrateful right? Plus I was starving.

When I finished, I put the plate on the small table near the bed and drew the purple sheets around me. The Joker glanced at the window and turned to me.

"You're no-**t** ah, stupid are you?" he asked. What an unusual question. How was I supposed to answer that?

"I like to think I'm not," I replied, "But I think it's a matter of opinion."

He sucked on his scars and I watched him.

"No," the Joker said slowly, "You _seem_ smart-uh. So you know about the window?"

"Uh huh, and how it's too high to jump out of without breaking something." For being a hostage talking to a lunatic, I felt pretty calm. He didn't have that same fear factor as he did at the fundraiser. Before, he was a little edgy I guess. Now he seemed more relaxed, though I doubt he was. To me, he seemed like those panthers, barely betraying any interest except for the slight swish of its tail. But they were always coiled like a spring despite their appearance.

"So we understand each other hmm? You don't go jumping out the window or try escaping, and I won't hurt you."

"You won't?" I said doubtfully. It's kind of hard to believe someone when they may be mentally insane. Plus being a killer for a job isn't exactly encouraging either.

"I won't. I'm a man of my word," he promised.

"Does this mean you won't kill me?" I asked, his reassurance not at all comforting.

"I won'**t**." He emphasized the "t" and I decided not to question it any further. If the man said he wouldn't, then I would believe him. Until he proves he isn't trustworthy.

"Okay." And that was all I said. Okay. There wasn't any begging or pleading that I knew would get me nowhere. I would probably saying that word a lot while being held here completely against my own will. But it's not like I had a choice right? Of course not, I'm being held without my consent. That was yet another stupid question my brain had come up with. He left the room without a goodbye, not like I was expecting one. There appeared to be nothing of interest in the room. The walls were bare and the floor was wooden. Maybe I could count the floorboards to help my boredom. Like that was actually interesting.

So I hummed. I hummed and sang all day when I couldn't sleep. Sometimes I tapped my fingers in time to the beat, but mostly I used my vocal chords. I sung all the songs I could remember, and the parts where I couldn't remember I hummed the tune. Some songs I sang repeatedly trying to figure out the lyrics. All I know is that my voice hurt from singing so much.

A man came in when it was dark. My stomach rumbled at the smell of food coming from the plate he was holding.

"Boss isn't here," he informed me, "My name is Jason."


End file.
